


Weathering The Storm

by MhaighdeanBhanUasal, SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Campfires, Canon, Caves, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nudity, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MhaighdeanBhanUasal/pseuds/MhaighdeanBhanUasal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While she and Elsa are heading home to Arendelle after spending a weekend in the Enchanted Forest, the two of them are caught in a terrible blizzard and must huddle in a cave for warmth. (Elsanna, Fluff/Hurt/Comfort, Canon)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 29





	Weathering The Storm

Even though she was now Queen of Arendelle and had a lot of responsibilities in that new role, Anna made sure to visit Elsa up in the enchanted forest as often as she could. After all, even if the two of them had bigger roles now, they shouldn't stop seeing each other.

This weekend was no different, Anna having spent the past two days with Elsa and the Northuldra, enjoying Elsa's company in the forest. But, as much as Anna loved it there, playing with the spirits and enjoying the company of their new Northuldra friends, she had to return to Arendelle.

Elsa, being the caring girlfriend and sister she was, gladly offered to accompany Anna home, to which Anna agreed to. Anything to prolong their much deserved time together. After bidding farewell to Honeymaren and the others, Elsa and Anna headed to the entrance of the forest, where the Nøkk waited respectfully for the Queen and the Fifth Spirit. Once on the horse, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist from behind, offering her sister a cheeky grin. They parted south, with the Nøkk galloping over the waves of the coastline with a repetitive beat, like a human heart.

However, mere minutes into their ride back to Arendelle, the weather took a turn for the worse. A storm started to blow in and Anna shivered a little behind Elsa.

"Oh, it's cold!" Anna whimpered. "Cold, cold, cold!"

Elsa's heart jumped into her throat. Anna was most likely soaked and freezing from the torrent of rain, with no magical protection to keep her warm.

"It'll be alright, Anna…" she said mindlessly, trying to think of a solution. She was suddenly aware that they were in the middle of the water, and like lightning and rain, the memory of their parents flashed in the front of her mind.

The Nøkk bucked under them, bringing her back to reality.

"You're right," she whispered.

"Well, yeah! I know I am!" Anna exclaimed.

"Not you," Elsa said. "We need to find you some shelter"

"Oh, you're talking to the horse. Right," Anna scoffed playfully. "That's alright! Listen to the horse. I'm sure he—" The Nøkk bucked violently, coming to a halt and standing on his two back legs. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She tightened her grip around Elsa. "I'll be fine. Let's just… Let's go back home"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa insisted. The idea of Anna getting cold sent shivers down her spine.

"I am! Just hurry up!"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, but then kicked the Nøkk and resumed their travel.

But unfortunately, the storm only got worse. Eventually, a blizzard came down as they rode over waves and billows. Anna was freezing, barely holding onto her sister. She couldn't see past her nose, either, the sleet impairing her vision greatly. And she doubted neither Elsa nor the Nøkk were doing much better.

Riding back to Arendelle on the Nokk didn't usually take too long, but even after what felt like hours, they didn't seem to have moved from their spot. Around them, only the black seas and murky waves. The crests of waves crashed against them like mountains. Seafoam and salt. The sleet made Anna's hands numb. Elsa held tightly onto the reins and Anna…

Anna's grip faltered for a moment. Just one second, a violent buck and then a crash of cold as she tumbled into the nearby water, the depths filling her lungs and bones to the marrow. Panic flared up inside and her body twisted but her clothes pulled her down. Her insides burned with salt. She tried to swim. The waves rolled her down, down, down. Her heart shut down for a frightening moment, and she was reminded of ice, darkness and an ill-fated sword.

A hard hand jerked her up, and her head broke the surface with a choke. She vomited icy saltwater and punished her windpipe with coughs.

"Anna!"

She tried to speak but her throat burned and her jaw wouldn't respond to her. All she could do was to suck in a gulp of air. She heard the sound of neighing and grunting. The same trembling hands fumbled with the clasps of her cloak and a weight suddenly dropped from her body. She was pulled onto something solid yet liquid.

"Anna, Anna, look at me!"

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried. "I-I-I…"

Elsa's arms wrapped around her, but she didn't feel any warmer.

"W-We… we need to find you shelter, " she stammered.

"No, I-I think I can still make it!" Anna insisted, stubborn as always.

Elsa's fingers intertwined with hers. "Anna, no," she stated. "You won't make it like this" she swallowed thickly. "Come on, we must turn back. I think I saw a cave not far from here."

After a moment of hesitation and an exasperated sigh, Anna finally nodded. "O-Okay."

They had soon backtracked to the cave, Anna struggling to take off her wet clothes before she lost a toe to frostbite or something. Elsa sent the Nøkk back to the water, creating an ice wall to block the cave entrance, to try and keep the heat in. She stumbled over to Anna.

"A-Alright. We need a fire," she stated. She looked around, trying to find something. She quickly scouted the cave and came back with a pile of wood. Elsa rubbed the sticks together, reached for a piece of flint and, with a bit of luck, managed to strike a spark.

"O-oh, goodness," Anna shivered, before she kicked off her boots, and slid out of her soaking wet dress. Her hands were too numb to get rid of the corset.

"I'll do it," Elsa responded. She moved Anna's wet hair aside to unlace the garment and tried not to think of all the other times her hands had gone over the same motions (under more comfortable circumstances, mind you).

Anna took a deep breath as soon as the corset was off. She was left in her linen chemise and under-drawers alone, breathing hard and laboriously. Elsa placed her clothes by the fire, hopefully close enough for them to dry but not to burn.

"Great, and here I thought tonight I'd be in my nice warm bed in Arendelle," the Queen grumbled. "Instead, I'm freezing to death in a cave on the side of a mountain in Ahtohallan knows where."

Elsa sat down opposite her, sighing. "I'm sorry."

Anna's hands shot up.

"I'm not mad at you!" She quickly said. "I'm just… cold, and I get irritable when I'm cold like this."

The goddess chuckled. "And yet, you spent the past three years spooning me naked in our bed every single night."

"You're cold, Elsa, not the arctic circle," Anna remarked. She blushed a little, warming up at the thought of Elsa cuddling up to her.

The blonde grinned and scuttled over to Anna, hugging her. She rested her head on Anna's shoulder, sighing. She was painfully aware of how wide Anna's collar was, and of how she didn't have anything under that chemise. This was usually the last layer of clothes she'd remove, and the memory of all the nights they'd spent together came rushing to her mind. She idly traced the freckles of her chest.

Anna blushed, and then hugged Elsa back, holding her hand.

"Do you feel warmer now?" Elsa asked, placing a slow, open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder.

Anna nodded shakily.

"I-I think I do," she said.

"Mmmm... much better," Elsa whispered.

Anna held out her hands, warming them up on the fire. She closed her eyes and felt Elsa wrapping her arms around her waist, feeling her own warmth.

"You know... this reminds me of that first week after we re-united," Elsa admitted. "When that big storm rolled in to Arendelle."

"Oh yeah," Anna replied. "All the pipes burst and we had to huddle around the fireplace in my room for warmth... I was still a little nervous about being so close like that."

"Me too... I hadn't held you that close in years," Elsa responded. "But... things are different now and no matter what, I will always be here for you Anna."

"That makes me a very lucky queen," Anna admitted, giggling. "So... any ideas when we're gonna get out of here?"

"I'll check in a bit if the storm passes," Elsa replied. "If it's not gone by nightfall... well, we'll just spend the night here. I could make a few ice blankets for us."

"Oh! Will they keep us warm?" Anna teased. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I can keep you warm" The queen insisted. She placed a kiss on her cheek, and Anna could swear there was steam coming out of her ears.

"A-and I still have that bag of dried reindeer meat Ryder gave me in case we get hungry," she said, trying to focus on something other than her girlfriend's body pressed tight against hers. "But still... I wish we were home."

"We are home," Elsa said. "I am your home and you are mine."

Anna blushed and closed her eyes, surrendering to Elsa's embrace as they cuddled by the fire, waiting for the storm to eventually pass. Fortunately, it soon did and they were on their way back to Arendelle.

xXx

**Author's Note:** This was a collab with my buddy mountainsays! You're probably familiar with her fic "Creatures Of The Arctic" (which I really recommend you read). We're definitely going to write more together!

See you soon!


End file.
